Wireless-communication devices (hereinafter “mobile radios”) such as cell phones, smart phones, and mobile Wi-Fi hotspots are generally configured with the ability to obtain one or more types of wireless service. Such service could take the form of telephony service and/or data service (e.g., Internet connectivity), among other forms of service. These services are typically obtained via a radio access network (RAN). Well known examples of such RANs include land mobile radio (LMR) networks, Association of Public-Safety Communications Officials-International (APCO) Project 25 (P25) networks, Terrestrial Trunked Radio (TETRA) networks, Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, CDMA2000 networks, and IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) networks, among other examples that could be listed here.
Some mobile radios are equipped and configured to be able to communicate with multiple RANs—for example, with both a P25 network and an LTE network. It occurs in some instances that, when a given mobile radio is communicating with multiple RANs (e.g., simultaneously transmitting to multiple RANs), that given mobile radio may incur certain negative effects, some examples including excessive battery drain, battery current overload, and interference between radio-frequency (RF) communications with the respective RANs, among other examples that could be listed here. Accordingly, for this reason and others, there is a need for the presently disclosed methods and systems for scheduling transmission of uplink communication.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.